Public health protection requires safe drinking water, which is free of pathogenic bacteria. Typically, water-related diseases are caused by consumption of water that is contaminated with human or animal fecal material. Pathogens such as Escherichia Coli (E. coli) are generally present in very low concentrations in environmental waters within a diversified microflora. The presence of E. coli has long been established as the most reliable microbiological indication of water quality and presence of fecal contamination in water. Detection and quantification of bacteria is important for monitoring the sanitation of water. Culture methods are routinely used for detection and quantification of the presence of E. coli. 
Existing culture-based methods perform a selective culture step followed by biochemical or genetic confirmation of presumptive E. coli colonies or cultures. Typical culture-based methods require advanced techniques, laboratory environment or (incubators) and trained professional with specialized skills to use the techniques. Thus, culture-based methods are tedious, cost-intensive and time consuming.